


The Fox and the Bunny

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Unbirth, Ecto-biology, M/M, Transformation Unbirth, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, consensual vore, kemonomimi skeletons, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red is a bunny who wants to be a fox.





	The Fox and the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> Wolfbunny gave me this prompt. :)

If somebody had ever told Red he’d not only one day befriend a giant fox-skele but also fall in love with said giant fox he would’ve laughed in their face at the absurdity of such an idea. He still wasn’t even completely sure how it had happened, he’d just sort of woke up one day from one of his frequent naps on Slim’s chest and realized he was having more than friendly feelings for the fox.

He’d perhaps stupidly chosen to confess his feelings one day while drunk. It had paid off though because Slim felt the same. Which was all well and good except for the fact that Red was a bunny and bunnies and foxes simply did not date. And it wasn’t _only_ a societal thing – though that was a big part of it, even as just friends people hated them for hanging out together who knows how mad they’d be if they knew he and Slim were anything more – the size and species differences made things awkward. Red perhaps maybe found a solution though.

“Ya sure it’ll work?” Slim asked, giving Red a skeptical look. They were at his place, sitting on his bed.

“Yeah, it’ll work. We do the thing and then once it’s done I’ll be a fox.” That idea was more than a little appealing to him and not just because he wanted to be with Slim, though that was the main reason he wanted to do it. He’d be a small fox at first – obviously – but as long as Slim’s intent wasn’t to form his body into that of a kit’s he’d still be adult and would retain his memories and would then grow to full fox size over the course of a year or so. “I wanna do it.”

“What about Fell? Isn’t he gonna worry ‘bout ya if ya disappear for that long?”

Red blushed. “Uh… he knows I’m doing this.” That had been the most awkward conversation he’d ever had – _especially_ the explanation of what Red intended – which was saying something, awkward conversations happened often to him. “He’s cool with it.” He’d been unhappy but, in the end, had told Red if doing it would make him happy then he could.

“Well uh… if you’re really sure your sure then I we can.” Slim looked nervous and a little embarrassed too, though his ears and tail were pricked with excitement too. He wanted this too; he’d blurted out that he’d liked the idea when Red had first brought it up a couple weeks ago but had quickly back pedaled to assure Red that if he didn’t want to do it that was completely fine.

“I’m sure I want to.” Red’s ears were standing tall and straight with nervous excitement. What was it going to be like to have fox ears instead? Or a big puffy fox tail instead of the tiny ball of fluff he had now? He’d be a predator too, that’d be super cool.

“’Kay, let’s do it then. It’ll give me an excuse to be lazy.” Slim grinned, his gold tooth glinting in the lamp light.

“I gotta text my bro, let him know I’m doing this.” Red pulled out his phone and scrolled through his small list of contacts to find Fell’s number.

‘ _i’m doing the thing with slim see ya again when i’m a fox_ ,’ he typed, hit ‘ **send** ’ and then turned his phone off. He almost put it back in his pocket but he would need to take his clothes off soon so he put it on the nightstand instead. Once he was a full-sized fox he wouldn’t be able to use it anymore, it’d be too small. That’d mean he’d be able to get one of the bigger, fancier high tech ones. The advantages of turning into a fox kept piling up.

“Let’s do this,” he said, turning to grin excitedly up at Slim.

Slim bent down to pick him up, putting one had under his bottom, the other on his back. He was overly gentle like he always was when he picked Red up despite the fact Red _wasn’t_ a delicate flower and therefore didn’t need to be treated like one. He then leaned back into his pillows placing Red on his chest. “Ya should probably get undressed then.”

This wouldn’t be the first time Red had gotten undressed while standing on Slim’s chest, it would however be the last. He removed his clothes and tossed them off the bed except for his jacket. That he carefully placed to the side even though he would quickly outgrow once he was a fox. “’Kay, now what?”

Slim’s face flushed burnt orange. “I guess we just… do it.”

Red hopped off chest his chest to allow him to slide off his pants, also tossing them off the bed. Razz was going to pissed with Slim if Slim didn’t clean up before he returned home. That was Slim’s problem though, Red would be asleep inside him by then.

Sensing that Slim had summoned his magic parts, Red pulled himself up onto his midsection. “Ya know this is actually really kinky,” he said as he pushed Slim’s shirt up. His ecto-flesh was translucent burnt orange, his empty womb was visible through it. It was small but would presumably stretch to accommodate Red if the thing he’d read online was true.

Slim shrugged. “True, it’s one of the weirder kink things that people do sometimes.” He pet a hand Red’s ears. “I’ll miss your cute bunny ears though.”

“They’re not cute.” Blushing Red pushed his hand away. His ears weren’t _cute_ and… “My tail’s not cute either, so don’t even go there.”

“Whatever ya say pal, I’ll always think you’re cute.”

Red growled, being a bunny meant it didn’t sound the least bit intimidating. “Let’s uh… do this.” He slid off Slim’s midsection and gave it a pat before walking around to step over Slim’s leg and stand between them. He blushed as he looked at anything other than Slim’s pussy despite the fact that he was about to get much more intimately acquainted with it.

Slim bent over again to pick him up and pull him close to his face and kiss his check. Red sputtered and failed, his face burning. “I love you,” Slim whispered into his ear.

Red wouldn’t have thought it possible but his face grew even warmer, even his ears felt like they were blushing. “I love you too,” he whispered back.

Slim kissed his cheek again. “Ya wanna go feet first or head first?”

“Uh… feet.” That seemed like it’d be easier.

Slim kissed his cheek one last time before lowering him back down. He lay Red down gently on his back between his legs. “Ya sure ya wanna do this? This is your last chance to change your mind.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Red nodded as his body relaxed. The decision had been made now all he had to do was stay calm and let Slim do the thing. Then he’d fall asleep and wake up a fox.

 Slim took hold of Red’s lower legs and gently guided his feet into his magic. It was smooth, warm, and a little wet. Slim’s hands slowly pushed him deeper in, engulfing his lower legs and growing slicker to ease his way.

Soon he was up to his hips. The feel of ecto-flesh pressing down on his legs and feet was kind of nice though a bit odd. Normally when he was entering into tight spaces he was doing it under his own power and it was typically dirt pressing down on him.

“How ya doing?” Slim asked, his voice strained as took his hands off Red who’s lower ribs were brushing against Slim’s magic.

“Pretty good.” Red wriggled his toes – about the only movement he was capable of doing with his lower half right now – as they pressed up against what was presumably the entrance to Slim’s womb. “Keep going.”

Slim’s magic tightened around him before contracting and sucking him deeper in. He gasped, his feet pushed into a hollow space through a tighter ring as his lower ribs were engulfed too. His arms were at an awkward angle, he didn’t want to touch anything with his hands so he let them drape past his head.

Slim half-grunt half-moaned as his magic moved again, pulling Red in up to his collar bone. “Still good?” he asked, panting.

Red nodded, grinning and giving him two thumbs up. “Go for it.” He’d thought about this a lot, he wanted to do it. And he’d already committed to it.

“See ya in however many months then.”

Red gasped again as the walls moved around him again, pulling his skull in. It was wet, warm, soft, and smelled strongly of sex. He closed his eyes so Slim’s magic wouldn’t drip into his skull and flexed his hands, enjoying his last contact with the outside world for a while.

Another ‘swallow’ ended that though. It was tight and almost scary, he couldn’t move and if on the off chance he changed his mind about this it was too late to do anything about it. He forced himself to remain calm though as the walls sucked him in deeper, his body curling up in the small space of Slim’s womb.

He let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes again once he was all the way in. Burnt orange magic surrounded him. When he pushed against it, it gave a little, allowing him slide around and find a more comfortable – upright – position.

It was translucent, the murky shapes of Slim’s lower ribs, spine, and pelvis visible through it. According to what he’d read it wouldn’t stay like this; technically pregnant, Slim’s womb would fill with magic to nurture and change Red, it would also make everything cloudy and impossible to see through. But Red would be asleep by the time that started happening.

He yawned, his eyes already drooping as the walls pulsed around him almost like a heartbeat. He’d never felt safer or more loved then he did now. It was like the ultimate hug; it was literally impossible to be closer to someone than this.

The light increased as the murky shape of Slim’s shirt was pulled up. Slim’s face appeared next, upside down as he bent over to look at Red inside him. He said something but the intervening ecto-flesh muffled it to incomprehensibility. Knowing him though, he was probably asking if Red was doing okay.

Red gave him two thumbs up as he yawned, fighting the urge to drift off right then and there. He wanted to enjoy this warm safe feeling for as long as he could, before falling asleep. It wouldn’t be long because he’d never been good at keeping himself from falling asleep, the fact that he was warm, safe, and comfortable only made it harder.

He snuggled into the warmth surrounding him, smiling when he felt Slim’s hand pet over his belly, lightly pressing down on Red. He fought sleep but couldn’t even open his eyes anymore, Slim’s magic pulsing ever so slightly around him pulled him further and further towards slumber. It was impossible to fight against even if he’d wanted to.

***

Slim sat still and watched until he was sure Red was asleep. He’d dispelled his magic, letting his womb seal once Red had given him the thumbs up, indicating he was okay.

He stood, mindful of the weight of his new passenger. He located his pants on the ground and walked over to pick them up. He had trouble bending around the new swell in his belly and almost fell over but managed to steady himself and retrieve his pants. He sat on the bed to pull them on before going over to the full body mirror to look at himself.

He pulled his shirt up so he could see Red curled up and snoozing inside him. His belly was a bit bigger than he’d thought it be; he hadn’t taken into account how thick the ecto-flesh around his womb would be. He looked late term pregnant but not ready to pop yet.

He pet a hand over his belly and Red stirred a little in response. It was an odd feeling having someone moving inside him, not unpleasant though. He repeated the motion with his hand but Red remained still this time.

“What are you doing?”

Slim let his shirt drop back into place over his swollen middle and turned around to see Razz had walked in. “Uh… stuff,” he said, feeling his face grow warm. He hadn’t discussed this with Razz like he should have. A good time to discuss it had never come up and how would he even bring it up and explain it with how weird and bizarre – maybe a little gross too – the idea was.

Razz’s eyes narrowed, his ears flicking back as he stared at Slim’s middle. “You’re… pregnant?” He understandably sounded more than a little confused.

“Uh… yeah, I guess so. It’s uh…” Slim pulled his shirt back up. “It’s…”

“Is that _Red_?”

“Yep, I’m turning him into a fox like us.”

Razz stared at him for several second lifting his hands into the air in a helpless gesture and walking past Slim, heading for the kitchen.

“Where ya going?” Slim asked, turning to follow his progress.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing with Red but it’s gross and weird, I want no part in it so I’m absolving myself of the situation and leaving to cook supper.”

Slim chuckled. “I’ll uh… explain it after supper then.” He was quite hungry, he could already feel the drain on his magic from his body needing to nurture Red too. Once the changes started happening it’d be even worse.

“You fucking better,” Razz called from the kitchen.

Slim chuckled again before going back to the bed and leaning back into his stack of pillows once more. He pulled his shirt just in time to see and feel Red stir again, not much but still very odd.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pet hand over his middle. For the next few months, however many it took for Red to transform into a fox, he’d never be alone. And afterward they could finally truly be together.


End file.
